Prom
by Letters To Her
Summary: When Eric & Victoria both get stood up at prom, will these rivals grow farther apart, or will it turn into something more? (Suckie Summary, I know)


**_Prom _**

"Nah, everyone will LOVE my idea." A confident Eric said.  
"If you say so, but we'll have to check with Vic-"

Before Laney could finish her sentence, an uber happy Victoria bursted into the studio.

"GUESS WHAT GUESS WHAT GUESS WHAT!" Victoria yelled, hugging her chest.

"What?" Charlie asked.  
"Guess who asked me to prom?!" Victoria said, trying to hold in all the excitement.  
"Who?" Laney replied.  
"Stiles McGraw!"  
"Who?" Eric asked, unconvinced.  
"The most hottest guy in the galaxy!" Victoria exclaimed.

"Oh yeah, we'll guess how asked me to prom." Eric said, getting up from his seat.  
"Who? The lunch lady?" Victoria remarked, snickering.  
"No, Blair Wainwright." Eric said while flashing a cocky smile.  
"You mean, THE Blair Wainwright?" Charlie asked, eyes wide open.  
"Yup, and I got the text message to prove it." Eric flashed his phone to the gang; it read:

**Hey Eric-Carrot,**

**U free for prom?**

**-Blair-Bear**

"Eric-Carrot?" Laney asked.  
"Blair-Bear?" Charlie asked as well.  
"She made them up, not me" Eric said.

3 hours till prom:

Victoria put on her strapless-knee high pink dress, and dancing around in front of her mirror. Her hair was neatly combed, bangs straight, make-up on;  
_Tonight is going to be a perfect night she thought to herself_. She went downstairs to sit on the couch, waiting for Stiles.

Eric never looked so sharp in his life. He had rented a tuxedo, hair combed, and his rich cousin lent him his silver Porsche.  
_Tonight is the night he thought to himself._

1 hour till prom:

Victoria stared at the living room clock.  
It's been an hour, where the hex is he?  
Victoria finally came to the conclusion Stiles stood her up.

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry, but just because this insolent young man stood you up, doesn't mean you shouldn't go to prom. Besides, you'll be having so much fun, you'll forget about being stood up." Victoria's mom said

Victoria just sat there in utter silence, then began to slowly cry.

"Oh, there, there. Here what; if you go to prom, you can go in our BMW" Victoria's mom comforting her.

"Done." Victoria said, heading out the door and grabbing the fancy car keys on her way out.

Eric headed in the fancy ride to go pick up Blair. When he go to her house, he was very surprised when he found out from Blair's mom that Blair had already left for prom with someone else. Heartbroken, Eric hopped in his ride and headed home.

"Wait!" Blair's mom called to Eric.  
"Just because my daughter didn't go to prom with you doesn't mean you go home. Go to the prom and have fun! After all, this is the one and only prom you will ever get." Blair's mom said to Eric.

"You know what, Mrs. Wainwright, your absolutely right. I will go to that prom and I will have fun!" Eric said, a smile growing on his face.

"That's the sprirt, Ortiz!" Blair's mom called out as Eric backed out of the Wainwright driveway.

*****************************  
At Prom:

Just as the slow dance came on Eric started panicking. Then he spotted a sad Victoria sitting by herself.

"Hey." Eric walked up to Victoria.  
"Hey."  
"Did your date stand you up too?"  
"Yeah."

The two looked around and saw Blair and Stiles slow dancing to the song,  
_More Than I Could Say by Civil Sounds._

"Look, Victoria I know your going to laugh in my face but, wanna dance?" Eric asked, grabbing a chair beside Victoria.  
"Excuse me?" Victoria asked, with her eyebrows raised.  
"Look, just because our dates stood us up doesn't mean that we can't have a good time.

"Your right." Victoria said.  
"So, it that a yes?"  
"Absolutely"

The two walked up to the dance floor, and faced each other. Eric wrapped his arms around Victoria's waist, and Victoria wrapped her arms around Eric's neck. As they started getting closer and closer, then Teddy spotted them.

_What the!?_

Teddy spit out his beverage.

"You know times like this, I wonder why I hate you." Victoria said, while a smile grew on her face.

"You know, I am sorry about your Barbie doll."

Eric & Victoria's heart beat speed up. Then, Victoria leaned in for a kiss.  
Eric was shocked at first, but then he started to kiss back.

When Teddy saw this, he threw his Shirley Temple on the ground and marched out of the gym.

Eric and Victoria looked over to Teddy, laughed, then resumed kissing.

Above the gym, Laney spotted the two new lovebirds. She gave Charlie a nudge. Chalice looked where Eric and Victoria are, and made a gagging noise.  
"Oh grow up" Laney said.

_Tonight was really the perfect night_

(A/N: Yes, I know it was kind of rushed, but hey. I wanted to get to the point. Anyways so glad they put up an archive for What's up Warthogs, but there only like 3 story's, buy hey I'm not complaining. Oh yeah, can you guys catch  
The Sims™ 3 reference? Pretty easy.)


End file.
